


The One I Needed

by christarennerston



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean (Movies)
Genre: F/M, General fiction, Literature, Pirate Reader, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-08-17 14:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8147246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/christarennerston/pseuds/christarennerston
Summary: You were in a tavern in Tortuga and lo and behold, Will Turner is looking for Jack





	

The tavern was loud as always as everyone was drinking, fighting, and trying to find someone to share a night with. All the females in the establishment were hardly dressed, their skirts in shambles with cuts and holes in them everywhere, the bodices hardly covering their breasts as they flirted with the nasty men. All the women, but one who sat at the bar, a tankard in hand. 

You sat there quietly, nursing your rum as you thought. Your leg bounced on the stool absentmindedly, your pants rubbing against the wood. This was something you did often as you thought of him, a man you had spent tie with not too long ago who only saw you as a mere friend, a friend that was a female pirate. “This is ridiculous, thinking of someone you barely see anymore,” you muttered to yourself as you took a swig from your tankard.

“Who’s that then,” the same man you thought of moments ago said to you.

You smirked, turning your head to look into honey brown eyes that shone brightly from the nearby candles. “Hello, Mr. Turner, what brings you to lovely Tortuga?”

“Good evening; should have known you would be here.” Will sat beside you on the next stool and faced you.

“Aye, you should’ve, now answer me question.” You didn’t look at him, afraid of how you would react. Just because you were a pirate didn’t mean you couldn’t act like a proper woman and you knew you would if you looked at him.

“Have you seen Jack,” Will asked, still looking at you.

“I haven’t seen the captain for quite some time, last I heard he was going to find a key. They never said to what, o’ course.” You finally looked at him, hiding the disappointment in your eyes that he hadn’t been searching for you. Of course, you knew he wouldn’t, he had Elizabeth so what did he want a girl like you for? 

The blacksmith was quiet for a moment, as if he felt uncomfortable as to what to say to you. It felt like forever until he spoke again, “Do you normally sit by yourself in a place like this?”

You grinned at your friend before finishing your drink. “Until I’m found by my enemies, I do, which from the looks of it is going to be in the next few seconds.”

A growl rose from the throat of a man that stood near the bar and was walking closer. His eyes were dark with anger, almost as dark as his ebony skin. He looked straight at you, his left hand going to his sword as he readied himself for a fight.

For once, you really weren’t in the mood to play his game, this man who you screwed over at one point. If he had found you any other night then you would gladly kick his behind, but after you had a few drinks and the slight depression from Mr. Turner, you just didn’t feel like it.  

When the cur was close enough, you punched him in the face before slamming his head on the bar. As he slowly got up, you grabbed onto Will’s wrist and ran off. A turn here and there did nothing when it came to this guy and his friends coming after you. Thankfully they weren’t wasting powder yet, but you thought it might be soon.

“Why are we running from them,” you heard your friend yell from behind you.

“He made a bad investment with me and now wants my head,” you yelled back as you went around another corner. You grabbed a skirt from a line above you, figuring you might need it soon as a disguise.

“Wouldn’t you normally fight since it is something you’re good at?” Will seemed to keep up with you easily for a guy that wasn’t used to running for his life except for when it dealt with Elizabeth.

The ally you turned into was dark and you slid the skirt on over your pants. All they would be able to see was the outline of the two of you and they wouldn’t be looking for a dress. You grabbed onto Will again and pulled him against the wall. As soon as you heard them coming around, you kissed the blacksmith, waiting for the trouble to pass.

You didn’t expect him to kiss back, which he didn’t. Will stood there frozen as you sucked on his bottom lip, but honestly, you didn’t care. You didn’t care that the man and his friends were gone or that Will belonged to someone else. Your only thought was wrapped around the softness of his lips, the way his goatee rubbed against your chin as it sent chills down your spine. You only pulled away when you knew you had to.

“Sorry, Will, but that was in case they had a lantern to see by.” You were quiet for a moment, realizing he hadn’t said anything back to you. “I didn’t want to fight them because I knew you needed to get back to Lizzy in one piece. If she found out I was behind you getting hurt then she’d have skinned me.” You stepped back from him, but you felt his calloused hand wrap around your wrist softly.

“That’s something you don’t have to worry about. I was looking for Jack because of her, she wanted him instead of me.” His grip on your wrist tightened slightly, but not in a painful way.

“Then why are you looking for him?”

“Because I feel obligated to make her happy; not just that, but then I’d get to see you again.” His other hand found your cheek and caressed it softly. “I knew she was what I wanted when I went to rescue her, but it was difficult to believe that after being around you. You’re almost the exact opposite of her; you’re what I want, you’re what I need.”

This time, Will kissed you as his hand left your wrist to wrap around your waist. The kiss took your breath away as you felt the love and emotions he conveyed into the action. He was what you wanted and needed, just like you were for him. 

When the kiss broke apart, you could feel his eyes on you. “You never answered my question, who were you meaning when you were talking to yourself?”

You grinned and nuzzled him slightly. “The one I needed,” was what you told him before pulling him into another kiss.


End file.
